


Not so Innocent, Huh?

by kakyoinsmullet



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Degradation, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Fluff, Ishimondo Day, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom kiyotaka ishimaru, mondo has a top bun, top mondo oowada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakyoinsmullet/pseuds/kakyoinsmullet
Summary: ishimondo brain rot is alive and well- leo
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Not so Innocent, Huh?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was quite possibly the most innocent student that had ever gone to Hope’s Peak Academy. He wasn’t only the school’s designated hall monitor, but the top student in his class. He lived to be the school’s moral compass. He despised anything that fell outside of the box he had created. His least favorite classmate had to have been Mondo Oowada, who was the very definition of “outside the box”. He cursed, his uniform was always open, and he was the biggest slacker in school.

So why, 5 years later, is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the former moral compass, making out in bed with Mondo Oowada, his greatest enemy? 

“M-Mondo, please...” The taller of the two began to kiss down his lover’s neck, unbuttoning his top with the speed of a snail.

“What, babe?”  
“Stop teasing, please?”

Mondo only laughed, continuing his torturously slow crusade. With every button he opened, he kissed every new spot of Taka’s revealed chest. Once he had finally reach the bottom, he peeled back the button down and kissed his boyfriend’s chest, rubbing Taka’s back with his large hands. Taka’s back arched slightly to allow Mondo’s hands to feel up and down his waist. The smaller man’s hands went from Mondo’s top bun, down to his cheeks. 

Taka lifted Mondo’s face to stare directly into his eyes, “Mondo, please.”

“What’s wrong? I thought you liked this, Taka?”  
“N-No, I do! It’s just, I was thinking maybe we could change it up?”  
“What do ya mean?”

Kiyotaka groaned in embarrassment, trying to properly explain what he wanted, “Well, I just thought, ya know, maybe we could switch things around?”

“Ya want me to bottom?”  
“N-No, not like that! I mean, like, maybe be a little less v-vanilla?”

Realization struck Mondo’s face, and he instantly shined a shit-eating grin, “The moral compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, wants to have dirty sex?”

“D-Don’t say it like that! I just thought maybe you’d enjoy yourself more, and who knows, maybe I will too?”   
“I’ll only do this if you really want it, Taka. I tend to get a little aggressive, I don’t want to throw you off.”  
“I do want to! I really do. You obviously have more experience than me, so yeah, let’s try it.”

Mondo simply nodded, but deep down, he felt like a kid in a candy store. They had been dating since their senior year of high school, which they had kept a secret until they get into college. They started having sex around seven months into their relationship, and they hadn’t once stepped outside the realm of vanilla sex. Mondo had experience with a handful of girls in high school, and he hoped he wouldn’t scare Taka. 

“So, uh Taka, if we’re gonna do this, is there anything you don’t want me to do?”  
“Well, what do you usually do in these situations?”  
“Oh, uh, well I call them names, or-“  
“Like what?”  
“Oh. Um, like degrading stuff, ya know...”  
“Like...?”  
“Uh. Like... slut, and whore, ya know.”

That statement took Taka completely off guard, but for some ungodly reason, he wasn’t apposed to it. He was actually, aroused? 

“Also, are you alright with me, like, hurting you? In a good way!”  
“Oh! Um, well, like what?”  
“The basics, choking and slapping and stuff.”  
“O-Oh. Sure! Can we maybe have a safe word then? Just in case I don’t enjoy it?”  
“Y-Yeah, of course babe. How about ‘red’? And you can pinch or hit me or something if I don’t hear you?”  
“That works!”

Mondo nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. Taka’s head must be spinning from all that information, he thought. He smiled at the shorter man before telling him the next steps, “Alright, then let’s do this.”

Taka nodded giddily as Mondo went in to kiss him. Taka laid against the headboard of his boyfriend’s bed as the couple moved their lips in sync with one another. Mondo began to peel off his lover’s shirt and toss it to the side. The other did the same by taking Mondo’s jacket off of his and feeling up and down his firm arms. God, he was so turned on. Taka needed to open his eyes for a minute to take in his lover’s beauty. 

His hair, which was usually in a pompadour, was in a bun on top of his head. His arms, which were usually covered by his biker jacket, glistened with a film of sweat. He had already wiped his eyeliner off earlier, he looked beautiful with and without it. Taka felt bad for so many people in that moment. No one would get to see Mondo like this, so domestic. No one would get to have the title of Mondo’s boyfriend except for Taka. How horribly unfair. 

Mondo quickly got to work taking off the rest of Taka’s clothes and his own clothes, leaving them both in their underwear. Taka had recently convinced his boyfriend to start wearing boxer briefs instead of normal boxers. He told the gullible man that they were better for “letting it breath” (and totally not so he could he the outline of his boyfriend’s dick whenever they went to bed).

He looked down at Mondo’s crotch and easily saw the outline of his, in honest terms, raging boner. He felt a mischievous smile form on his face as he leaned back against the pillows and waited for his lover’s next moves. 

“Look at you little pillow princess, expecting me to do all the work?”

Take shivered before looking away with embarrassment. He had no clue what to say.

Since Taka was wordless, Mondo moved closer to his boyfriend, ready to take action, “If you don’t wanna talk, that’s okay. I’m just gonna have to get something outta you.”

With that, Mondo reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the small bottle of lube, placing it beside them on the bed. He grabbed the waistband of Taka’s underwear, waiting for a nod of approve. Once he got it, he swiftly removed Taka’s briefs, exposing his flushed shaft. The black-haired man still looked away in embarrassment. 

No matter how many times they’ve done this, Taka was still embarrassed. He had gotten a lot better about it, but he still struggled, worrying that his appearance didn’t please Mondo. The larger of the two always affirmed that he was perfect and didn’t need to be worried, but Taka still had his doubts. Nevertheless, Mondo never pushed him around about it. He would eventually feel better. 

Mondo pushed Taka further against the headboard until his knees touched his chest and his hole was exposed enough for Mondo to open him up. He grabbed the lube from the bed and rubbed some on both his middle and ring fingers. He began to rub them around Taka’s rim, soliciting a moan from the smaller one. And again, before he actually entered, he waited for a sign of consent from his boyfriend. When a nod came, he pushed both fingers in slowly. A hiss of discomfort came from his lover, so he stopped pushing in for a while.

Even though they had just had sex the night before, Taka always had trouble taking Mondo’s fingers. They were so thick and callused, and they always took a while for him to get used to. The pain was always worth it in the end. 

“You okay, babe?”  
“Y-Yes, just, go slow.”

Mondo nodded, waiting for Taka to allow him to move a little more. When Taka sent him a small nod, he continued to push in until his fingers reached the base of Taka’s rim. It took another few minutes before the smaller man allowed him to start moving in and out. There was still a trace of pain in his face even after Mondo started moving. Mondo moved his mouth towards Taka’s chest and began to lap at one of his nipples to help distract his lover. And that, it did.

“M-Mondo! Ah!” Taka gripped his boyfriend’s mullet, attempting to pull him impossibly close to his chest. 

With Taka distracted, Mondo began scissoring his boyfriend’s insides, stretching him out as much as possible. Mondo prided himself in having an above average sized dick. It was one of Taka’s favorite things about him—of course, other than his personality and charisma. 

After a few more minutes of this, Mondo completely pulled away from Taka, leaving him panting and empty. Taka gave him a look of confusion as Mondo proceeded to push him out of the pillows. Taka watched as his lover took his spot against the pillows and took off his underwear quickly, grabbing the lube and rubbing some on his dick. 

“Mondo, what are you-“  
“Come here.”

Taka listened obediently and crawled towards his lover, “Come sit.”

The moral compass surprisingly knew exactly what he meant. He crawled on top of his boyfriend and positioned himself right above his cock. He waited patiently for Mondo to allow him to move down. 

Instead, Mondo used one hand to spread Taka’s ass apart and the other to tease Taka’s hole with his tip, “You want me to fuck you?”

“M-Mondo-“ Mondo let go of Taka’s ass and give him a slap across the cheek. The small man’s eyes widen with shock. He wasn’t mad, not at all. This weird feeling was boiling inside of him, and it wouldn’t be long before he figured out what it was.

“Answer me, Taka.”  
“Y-Yes. Please, sir.”

Then Mondo’s eyes widen. Taka was actually playing along? He had already gotten worried after slapping him, but now he's actually getting into it? 

“Ooo, I liked that. You can call me that from now on. Got it?”  
“Y-Yessir.”  
“Good boy, Taka.” 

Mondo gently caressed his lover’s face before finally pistoning himself into Taka’s hole without giving him anytime to adjust.

“A-Ah! God!”  
“S-Shit, you’re so tight.”

Mondo grabbed a hold of Taka’s hips, helping him move up and down on his cock. He made sure to check his boyfriend’s face every so often, as to make sure he isn’t in pain. He didn’t seem to be in pain at all, he looked as if he was enjoying himself.

Mondo took one of Taka’s nipples in his teeth and twisted it without remorse. Taka’s moans filled the room as the pleasurably sensation overtook him. Then suddenly, Mondo stopped. Not because he wanted to, he just needed to keep up the “dominating” act.

Taka’s face dropped, upset that he had lost the feeling on his chest. To compensate, he began to twist and pull his own nipples as Mondo moved at an animalistic rate. He couldn’t stop the moans that fell from his swollen lips.

“You fuckin’ slut, I stop playing with you for a minute and you need to start playing with yourself again, huh?”   
“Mm! M-Mondo!-“ A slap to the face.

“What do you call me?”  
“Ah! Sir!”  
“Good~”

For a while, they continue that way, until Mondo suddenly turns Taka around with him still on his cock so that he faced away from him. The taller man lifted his partner up a little so that they would both be in a sort of “V” position. Taka’s feet found their way to sit on either of Mondo’s knees, as Mondo pulled Taka’s back against his chest. 

Mondo held Taka’s ass in place as he began his abuse. He instantly started moving at an inhuman pace, milking a scream from his lover’s pink lips. The back of Taka’s head found its way to rest on Mondo’s shoulder. Their lips found one another, quickly parting as they were both out of breath already. Taka’s hands once again found this way back to his nipples as he played with himself breathlessly. 

“Such a whore. You’re a cockslut, Taka, you know that?”

When Taka didn’t answer, Mondo wrapped his large hand around his neck and applied some pressure, still fucking him at a brutal pace. 

“A-Ah! O-only for you, s-sir.”

Mondo laughed and released his hand to work on fucking Taka at an even faster pace. Once he achieved that goal, he finally hit Taka’s prostate head on.

“S-Shit!” And that would be the first time Mondo had ever heard the moral compass curse.

“Like that?”  
“Y-Yes! Please don’t stop, h-holy shit-“  
“Such a fucking slut, you like getting fucked like this? You like when I use you like this? How does it feel?”  
“S-So fucking good, ah!” A new word has been added to Taka’s vocabulary.

Taka’s back arched away from Mondo’s sweaty chest and he continued to play with his nipples. His breathing was abnormal and he felt an unfamiliar coil in his stomach. It felt different from the other times they’d had sex. This wasn’t a bad coil in any way, but it has as a delightful burn to it. He felt his climax coming very soon. 

“S-Sir, please let me come,” With a breathless smile, Mondo began to jerk his partner off with a diligent hand. Taka couldn’t handle all the simultaneous pleasure going on in his body as he came with a loud moan. 

“Fuck! M-Mondo-“ Mondo said nothing as he continued abusing Taka’s overstimulated heat. But he abruptly stopped, getting his lover off of him and having him lay face up on the bed. He hovered over Taka so that his knees were on either sides of his head, and jerked himself off quickly over Taka’s face. 

Taka waited with anticipation as his boyfriend soon reached his climax, coming in small spurts in Taka’s mouth and on his face.

“Shit, Taka!”

Taka happily, and tiredly accepted Mondo’s come, swallowing what was in his mouth and simply neglecting the rest. Mondo moved away from Taka’s face and plopped down beside him, completely out of breath. 

“Wow,” Taka said plainly, “That was...”

“Did you enjoy it?”  
“I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”  
“I could tell, you cursed.”  
“Don’t remind me.”   
“Well, anyways, lemme go get you a rag to wipe off the jizz.”

Taka groaned at Mondo’s foul language, but waited patiently without a word. Mondo came back eventually and gently rubbed his lover’s face clean. Once he did, he gave him a small peck on the lips before carrying him to the bathroom. 

“Where are you taking me, Mondo?”  
“Bathroom. To take a bath. You smell like sex in the worst way possible.”  
“Shut up! It’s your fault!”

-

The couple quietly soaked in the bath tub, Taka laying himself against Mondo’s large chest. They didn’t need to talk, especially after their little fiasco. There wasn’t much to say anyways. Except one thing;

“Mondo?”  
“Yeah, babe?”  
“We’re never having vanilla sex again.”

**Author's Note:**

> ishimondo brain rot is alive and well   
> \- leo


End file.
